Leave The Night On
by jedinite
Summary: (SwanQueen) Set after season 3. Henry has a birthday party and the entire town is invited. Everyone is dancing and singing karaoke, and Henry makes a certain wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Regina and Emma are not mine unfortunately, but I can still have fun with them.

**Summary: **(SwanQueen) Set after season 3 Henry has a birthday party and the entire town is invited. Everyone is dancing and singing karaoke, and Henry makes a certain wish.

**Leave The Night On**

**Chapter 1**

"You're just like your mother!" Regina snarled. Hatred and vengeance filled those brown eyes and Emma wanted to shrivel up into a sloppy wet mess on the floor… just like someone threw water on the Wicked Witch of the West.

And that was three months ago…. and not one single nice word had been said between the two since. The only time they saw each other was when they dropped Henry off. Emma tried and tried to tell Regina how sorry she was, but it was just failure after failure. One day she even dared to come into the mayoral mansion with Henry and tried to get Regina to understand that she had no idea that it was Marian. She knew it was a huge mistake the moment she saw the huge fireball aimed at her head. Henry had to yell and tell his mother to stop it, which she did. The sizzle died from her hands, along with the heated glare, but she did shout and tell Miss Swan to leave and never come back.

And that was just a week ago…now it was Henry's birthday and Emma knew that Regina was going to be there, along with most of the town. So she blew out a shaky breath, knowing that tonight was going to be difficult. She squared her shoulders and put on a brave face as she opened the doors. The place was hopping with loud music and video games galore and she knew without a doubt that Regina and her magic must have played a huge role in it. Black light and neon lit up the otherwise darkened room, and the Savior had to adjust her eyes as she sought out her son. She bumped off of a few foreign shoulders as she tried to find him, only to be cut short by the robust pirate she had a mild… and she means VERY mild… affair with. She didn't even want to call it an affair since she didn't even get beyond second base.

"Mmmm ….Swan, what a pleasant surprise to see you this evening," he flirted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Hook; you knew I'd be here."

"Aye yes indeed. So, can I have the pleasure of having you on my arm as well?"

Annoyed, Emma continued to look for her son. "Nah, sorry Hook, but tonight is all about Henry," she said without any inflection in her voice as she brushed by the one handed man.

She saw her son playing darts and laughing having a good time, and she could tell he was trying to impress Wendy. "Henry," she hollered, and finally made her way by him. He turned and welcomed his mother.

"Mom," he smiled, "I made three in a row." He gestured to the balloons. "One more and I win the big prize."

"Great job, kid."

"Miss Swan," she heard her name from behind her. She knew immediately who it was; there's only one person who called her by that name. It wasn't just the name itself; it was that cold, rough, unmistakable voice…the very one that made the hairs on her neck stand at attention. From the moment she met Regina, she has had the same reaction to hearing that voice; It was the familiar tingle… like a steel marble being dropped from her skull and rolling down her spine, hitting every vertebrae hard, splitting it apart, and making her body react in ways she knew she never felt before. Taking a quiet breath, she turned toward the lovely mayor.

"Ah, well hello," she smiled, and then matched the glare Regina gave her before she drawled, "Mayor."

"I see you made it late as usual; I wouldn't expect anything less, dear," she quipped with a smirk. Regina strutted past her, the high heels clicking across the tile floor only adding to the quaint little jab in her smirk. It was as if she had stabbed the sheriff with a dagger and twisted it just for the added pleasure.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, if it weren't for you adding that extra work, I might have made it here on time. But you knew that."

"I know nothing of the sort, Sheriff." Regina mockingly uttered the last word.

"Yeah, sure you didn't."

Regina halted her regal highfaluting walk and spun around to meet the Savior head on. "I'm not like you, Miss White all-knowing Knight; I don't go back and mess up someone's life just to appease my own guilt."

Emma snorted and then laughed. "No that's not you; you just rip people's hearts out, crush them, and then curse everyone."

Regina's glare hardened. "You know exactly what you did to me!"

"I do, and I've apologized a million time for it. Regina, I swear I had no idea that it was Marian. Besides, you were the one to kill her in the first place. It's not my fault."

Regina's mouth clenched tight and Emma noticed the vein in her forehead start to thump. _Yeah I just pissed off the Evil Queen yet again. Way to go Miss Swan. _She grimaced as she realized that she had just called herself "Miss Swan" in her head. "You are lucky that Henry is your son."

"Why is that, Mom?" Henry asked, hearing only the end of their conversation.

Startled, Regina blinked and focused in on her only son. "Because, Henry, you're a great kid and I'm so blessed that you're my son," Regina smiled and cupped his chin.

He smiled up at her. "Thanks again for doing all this."

"You know Henry, I'm just grateful that you are in my life, and I'm so very happy to do it for you."

Henry continued to smile and turned back to his other mother. "I'm glad you're my mother too. I mean, I'm the luckiest kid ever; I have the Savior and the Evil Queen as my moms. Seriously, who out there has it any better…cuz, man, you two are famous!"

Both mothers couldn't help but look at one another at that confession. Regina could see those green eyes staring back at her just how truly sorry Emma was. And the Savior could see the Queen's brown eyes telling her just how sad and scared she really was. Regina shook her head and removed her gaze from Emma's. "Henry," she announced. "Why don't you get your friends together and tell them it's time for cake."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, okay."

Emma began to follow Regina toward the kitchen, where she guessed the cake was. "What are you doing Miss Swan?"

"I was going to help."

"I don't need any help from you!"

Blowing out an exasperated breath, she threw her hands up in defeat. "Of course not, Your Majesty; you're perfect and you never need help from anyone."

Keeping her glare intact, Regina knew deep down that wasn't true, but she would never admit that to anyone… especially Emma. "Just wait out here for the cake," she voiced firmly, and continued on her mission to bring out Henry's cake.

Everyone oohed and aahed when they saw the big cake in Regina's arms; it looked even bigger being carried by such a petite figure. She grunted and shot Emma a look as she saw her automatically come over and try to assist. "I got it," she grumbled, laying it out gently in front of Henry.

"Um, Mom, uh," Henry said, staring at the cake and trying to figure out how to tell his mother that she had forgotten the candles.

Emma could see the expression on her son's face and knew exactly why it was there. "Um, Madam Mayor, you forgot something," she said, pointing at the cake.

"What?" Regina snapped. Realizing how badly it sounded in front of her son, her voice immediately gentled. "What did I forget?"

"The candles," Emma said dryly, and then smirked as she magically poofed some in her hand. "Let me just get that for you, dear."

Emma couldn't exactly decipher the dark gleam in Regina eyes at that moment. She was either fucking pissed, or actually surprised to see such magic come from her. "I see that my great teaching of magic actually paid off," she gloated somewhat arrogantly.

Pleased with herself, Emma just did the noble thing and handed half of the candles to Regina so they both could add them to the cake. Scowling at the Savior, Regina couldn't help wondering if there was a motive behind it, then after a few moments, she simply shrugged and began to place the candles on Henry's birthday cake, trying her best to stay out of the blonde's way. Startled, she flinched as she felt the magic course through her when her fingers accidently brushed up against Emma's. She shook it off, trying to play cool and act like nothing happened, but when she looked up and saw the all-knowing look in those green eyes, she knew that Emma felt the same thing.

"Make a wish," both women said in unison. Regina's jaw tightened in frustration and Emma only smiled.

Henry's own smile went wider, as he thought about his wish_. I wish for that my mothers would get along and be happy, and to find their true love._ He sucked in a huge breath, held it as he looked at both of his mothers, and then darted his eyes down to the candles that were magically lit, blowing them out in one breath.

The crowd applauded at the young prince blowing his candles out in one shot. "So what did you wish for?" David questioned.

"I can't tell you that; it won't come true," Henry replied.

"Yeah, Charming, everyone knows that," Leroy interjected. "Such a dumbass," the dwarf grumbled quietly.

Emma heard Leroy and started to giggle. She loved her father, but there were times when his idiocy drove her bat shit crazy…that along with how bubbly and perky her mother was all the time. Sheesh, didn't she ever have bad day anymore? Or PMS? Plus, she was so tired of her mother always trying to set her up with every eligible bachelor in town. _Oh come on darling, he just may be your one true love… blah de-blah fucking blah._

Regina and Granny began slicing the cake and handing the delicious goodness out to everyone there. Emma got her plate and found a quiet place in the corner. Slipping some of the rich icing in her mouth, her eyes automatically found the mayor. She couldn't deny that Regina was beautiful when she didn't know she had an audience and was actually smiling…and not bossing everyone around for a change. Oh, who the hell was she kidding? Regina was a stunning woman in every way, even when she was glaring and raising a fireball above her head_. What the hell? Where did that come from?_

Regina served the last person and finally was able to enjoy the cake as well. She searched for a spot to rest, and without understanding why, she ended up sitting right by the woman she detested the most. She groaned quietly when she realized just how close she was to the Savior. "Couldn't find another spot Regina?" Emma asked, giving the mayor a sideways and a very shocked glance once she took her seat next to her.

"Actually, I didn't even notice you, " she informed calmly, and acted like it wasn't strange at all that she was sitting right next to Snow White's daughter.

Emma stared blankly at the other woman for a moment, wondering why she hadn't vacated the spot next to her, but rather just continued to eat her cake without a care in the world. The blonde found she was smiling as she watched Regina lick the frosting off her lips and she thought it was actually quit sexy. _Not sexy; it's cute because it's so not like Miss Queenie to do that. Cute? _"What the?" she grumbled to herself. "Gah! I did not just think that!"

"Miss Swan," Regina said, as she stood in front of her. Emma blinked in surprise at the sudden change in the brunette's position, and was even more surprised when her hand reached for Emma's empty plate. "Finished?" She arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at the suspicious look on the sheriff's face. "I'm on my way to the kitchen anyway." Emma gulped and hesitated, wondering if this was some sort of trap. Regina smirked as she read her face instantly. "Don't worry dear; I'm not doing anything except cleaning up."

Emma quickly stood as well. "Here let me help."

Regina was about to say 'I don't need any help from you,' but the words that slipped from her mouth shocked them both. "Sure I'd appreciate that." Startled from her own outburst and the sudden change in her voice, she quickly turned and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Whoa," Emma breathed. "What the hell is going on with Regina? And why did I offer to help her?"

…..

"Oh, look at that, Henry asked Wendy to dance," Snow said, with nothing but rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers lighting up her eyes.

Emma wanted to throw up; hell, when she swallowed she could have sworn she might have. "Mom," she grumbled, "he is only twelve; don't go marrying him off yet. Besides, isn't Wendy like, 400 now."

Snow casually rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Oh would you just relax? And just so you know, she can't be too much younger than me."

Emma gave her that 'Oh My God' look and just stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. "Do you really want to go there? So, Mommy dearest, how old are you exactly? Wait, I thought only vampires were the ones who didn't age."

"Let's just say I'm older than you."

Emma now rolled her eyes and sighed. She was about to make another sarcastic comment when Regina came up to stand next to her. "Oh please, Snow, we both know exactly how old you are."

Snow's lip curled in a satisfied grin. "And you, Stepmother, don't look a day over sixty."

Regina shot her a wicked glance, and then an evil grin appeared. "And yet I still look better then you, dear. Like I said before …" she mocked, as she looked down at Snow's still swollen stomach. "How many dates did you have with Haagen Dazs? Or was it Mr. Goodbar? Colonel Sanders? Or….."

Emma stopped Regina's rude remarks by steeping between her and her mother. "Oh shit; it's Hook," she grimaced.

Regina turned her head in the direction to see what Emma was now completely avoiding. "Awwww," the mayor mocked, as she saw the pirate coming toward them. "It seems that the captain wants his lady."

"I can't." Emma suddenly looked ill as she watched the man who wore way too much eyeliner getting closer. "If he…" she tried and grimaced. "I just can't."

Regina eyed her quizzically. "Can't what?"

"He won't leave me alone. I guess you give a man one base he expects to take them all," Emma confided in a rush, then blinked and wondered why she had revealed that to Regina.

Now Regina felt nauseous as she thought about Hook kissing Emma, and wanted to vomit as she imagined him doing other things with the blonde_. Like I care; besides, Emma could do so much better._ "You'd better go hide, then."

Emma quickly looked Regina in the eyes and just as quickly her brow rose in thought and a smile suddenly graced her lips. "I have a better idea." She took a deep breath, but her smile remained.

Regina started to feel uneasy from the intense look Emma was giving her. "What?" she finally asked.

Emma started moving to the beat of the music, which now changed to a faster beat, and then held her hand out for the brunette to take. "Come on, Madame Mayor; dance with me."

Regina blinked, taken aback by the question. "Excuse me?"

Emma playfully batted her eyelashes, but her hand remained. "Come on," she said, and nodded her head toward the dance floor. "It'll be fun."

Regina shook her head and crossed her arms. "No," she muttered.

Emma dropped her arm and came right into Regina's personal space. "You were supposed to dance with me at the ball that night, but things got messed up and we never got the chance."

"Oh really?" Regina examined her comment carefully, but didn't move.

"Yeah, but I ended up in your dungeon before I could ask you," she teased, but Regina didn't know that.

"You were going to ask me to dance?"

"I was," Emma answered quickly, and was glad Regina didn't have her super power of knowing when someone wasn't telling the truth. "Come on, it will be fun. Plus, I will owe you a favor."

Regina found the idea of Miss Swan owing her a favor rather appealing. "Okay, I will dance one dance with you." '

Emma held her hand out for the mayor. "Deal."

Regina hesitated for a moment, and right before Hook could sweep in, she took hold of Emma's hand. Instantly, that same tingling sensation went through her, just like earlier when she brushed her fingers by the blonde's. She flinched slightly, and yet Emma didn't falter as she led them out to the dance floor. They paused and stared at each other, not sure how to begin or even what to do. Regina groaned internally and now wished that she had never agreed to this. "I'm," she annoyingly voiced, "I mean, I've never danced to this kind of music before."

"Aww, what's wrong Regina? No rhythm?" Emma challenged, as she swayed and moved her ass to the music.

Regina felt herself staring at that ass and wondered how she managed to squeeze herself into those tight jeans. She finally sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Emma leered at her. "What's the matter; evil queen's don't dance?" she asked, as she danced in circles around her.

It was on then; Regina never backed down from a challenge and wasn't about to now, not over a dumb dance. She started to move, ready to give Emma a run for her money as the words to the song came clear.

_Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight_

Regina felt a tiny giggle spill from her throat, as the lyrics sort of fit the Savior. She actually was starting to get into it, moving her shoulders and feet, then raising her hands above her head as she moved. She was getting more into the beat and finding she actually liked the song.

_The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train We'll be rolling down the window I bet you we're catchin' our second wind We don't have to go home We can leave the night on We can leave the night on_

Emma couldn't hide her smile if she wanted to, as she danced closer to the mayor. Her body moved in response to Regina's as she moved and dared to get closer. _Wow! I'm impressed! Regina has some moves._

_Baby, I know what you're wishin' for I'm wishin' for it too_

She got so close to Regina that she could actually feel the heat from the other woman. Noticing that she didn't move from her, she swayed her hips in rhythm with the mayor's, and Regina just smiled as she seductively bounced her brows at Emma, daring her to come closer. Shocked at the image before her, yet loving this side of the Queen, she quickly snatched her hand and brought it to her chest. The blonde smirked, yet her eyes twinkled with happiness. The edge of her pink lips twisted slightly as she pulled her hand up toward her lips, and Regina gasped thinking that the Savior was actually going to kiss her knuckles. Emma's smile widened, and then at the last second she just flung both their hands out and twirled the Queen around. It didn't go as smoothly as she wanted, but the result was even better because it made both of them laugh_. Emma is actually quite beautiful when she tries to be charming. _That thought swirled in through Regina just like a poof of purple smoke_. Uh beautiful? No no no…..where did that come from?_

_Nobody cares how fast we go Our soundtrack's in the stereo This DJ's on a roll_

Regina could feel the blush in her cheeks and thought about magicking it away, but somehow knew that Emma would probably feel it. Then she would ask her about it, Regina would have to lie, and she didn't want to lie to Emma. _Really? I lie to her all the damn time...what the hell was in that cake?_

Emma could feel everyone's eyes on them now, yet she didn't care. She loved this; dancing with Regina was fun. She hadn't smiled this much in a long, long time, and she was pretty damn sure that Regina hadn't either. She just wished that the song would never end. _How can I keep dancing with her? Think, Emma, think._

_The sun'll steal the magic from us soon So let's take one more trip around the moon_

The song was going to be over soon and Emma was still no closer to way to keep Regina dancing with her. _Maybe I can use magic to make this song repeat. _Just as that thought rolled in her head, the song suddenly skipped and started over. Ruby, who was playing DJ, jerked and pulled up the iPod that had the music on it and looked at it, wondering how that might have happened.

Regina grinned; she felt the trickle of magic spill from the Savior and pulse through her and knew that Emma was behind it. She only giggled in response and kept dancing.

"What are they doing?" Hook grumbled.

Snow's shoulders bounced slightly in laughter. "Apparently they are dancing."

"Why is Swan dancing with her? I thought they hated each other."

Snow's eyes took on a joyous twinkle at the sight of her daughter dancing with her stepmother. That was one sight she thought she would never see, yet her heart soared at the thought that maybe today would be the day that healing would begin. "Oh Hook, they're family and they're just having fun. Chill out, there is still time for you. Heck, you could always join in."

With that Hook bowed to the fair princess. "So, Your Majesty, will you do me the honor?"

Snow's hand fell to her chest in surprise. She cleared her throat and scanned the area, hoping her husband was close. However, she had no luck in finding him or having him come to her rescue, so she surrendered to the eyeliner and said yes.

Henry watched as his mothers danced and pride surged through him. "It worked; it actually worked," he whispered.

"What worked?" Wendy asked, puzzled by what Henry had just said.

"Just something I've been wanting for awhile."

"What's that Henry?" Wendy asked.

"Just that my mothers would get along and stop fighting so we can finally be a real family."

"Well from the looks of it," she said, looking back over to them still dancing and laughing, "they're doing better than just getting along."

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**_

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, now it's time for karaoke," Ruby announced into the microphone as soon as the song ended.

Emma smiled bashfully and actually bowed to Regina. "Thanks for the dance, Your Highness."

Regina regally dipped her head toward her dance partner. "You're welcome, Emma," she smiled.

_Wow! She called me Emma_, her little voice noted happily. _And she smiled._

"Okay first up is… me," Ruby's voice bellowed throughout the room. Then, with fake pretense, her eyes went wide in surprise as she held up the ticket to which song she would be singing. "Oh look; I get to sing my favorite song. How did that happen?" she tsked playfully.

She drew the lights down and added a red light just for show as the melody filled the air. Emma arched an eyebrow and lightly laughed, knowing exactly why Ruby wanted to sing this song. "What's so funny dear?" Regina asked, hearing the blonde laugh.

"The song Red is singing."

Regina listened to her sing a few lines and shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Still don't find what is so amusing."

"Oh, well you will; give it time dear," Emma teased, and added a flashy glance toward the mayor.

Shocked from the look the blonde gave her, she kept it hidden by squaring her shoulders and keeping her attention on Little Riding Hood. "Why is she crawling on the ground, Miss Swan?"

"Part of the act."

'In touch with the ground  
>I'm on the hunt I'm after you<br>Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf<br>Straddle the line in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
>Mouth is alive with juices like wine<br>And I'm hungry like the wolf'

Regina couldn't contain the grin as she now understood why the Savior was laughing. "Oh, okay, I get it," she remarked. "And on that note, I'm going to find me a drink."

"Great; could you bring me a beer?"

Regina snapped her head back to the blonde. "I'm not your servant, Princess. Get your own beer," she spat, and continued on her track toward where the dwarfs were keeping the good stuff well hidden from the children.

Emma smirked to herself. "She'll bring me one."

When Ruby finished her song, she grinned proudly and gathered the hat that held all the names and songs. "Next up," she said into the microphone. "Aww, it's the birthday boy." The crowd cheered and chanted, "Henry! Henry!" over and over until he got to the stage.

Ruby smiled at the young man and handed him the card that revealed the song he had to sing. Taking the mic, he cleared his throat. "Happy," he started, and then the beat of the song filled the room.

'It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
>Sunshine she's here, you can take a break<br>I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
>With the air, like I don't care baby by the way<p>

Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<br>Because I'm happy  
>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<br>Because I'm happy.'

Emma had a huge smile as she clapped along with her son, who was doing an amazing job and owning the stage, when she felt an elbow jab at her mid section. "Ow," she hissed. She turned her head to glare at whoever just hit her, but instead smiled as she saw the cold beer raised up for her to take.

"Your beer, Miss Swan," Regina enunciated slowly. "Now you owe me two favors."

"Well thank you, Madam Mayor; and I only owe you one." She sipped on the beer and watched her son sing, and noticed that Regina hadn't moved.

"Wow I had no idea he could sing," Regina said casually, as she sipped at her own red wine.

"Me either," Emma boasted. "He definitely doesn't get it from me."

"Don't look at me, dear," Regina retorted, and then glanced toward Snow White.

Emma started to laugh. "Yeah, he must get it from her."

After Henry finished his song, he made his way over to his mothers, getting high fives as he went. "Henry," Regina said first, "you were wonderful."

"Yeah, Henry you were great," Emma praised as well.

"I'm going to go ask Wendy if she wants to go out back and race the go-karts."

"Okay my little prince; make sure you wear a helmet," Regina said.

Emma only nodded. "Yeah kid; what she said." He smiled at them and then quickly ran over to where Wendy was and tugged her outside to the go-karts.

"Okay now up," Ruby began, then looked across the room to spot her grandmother. "It's Granny."

"Oh no," Granny hollered.

"Oh yes, Grandmother; get your butt up here."

Rolling her eyes and admitting defeat, she trudged up on the stage. "Okay, let me have it," she groaned, getting the card and rolling her eyes again. "Really?"

"Yes," Red laughed as the song started to play. "Get singing, and let's see your moves, Grandmamma."

Granny hesitated for a moment, processing as the tune of the song filled the air. She took a deep breath and timidly started to sing, and sway her hips to the beat.

'All the men come in these places  
>And the men are all the same'<p>

Emma snorted as the old woman began singing. "Oh my God, is she trying to dance?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the old woman now twirling around on the stage. "I suppose that's dancing."

"God, this is funny," Emma laughed, and then stopped short when she heard a tiny giggle spill from Regina's throat as she watched the old woman dance across the stage_. Is she laughing? Damn that's the best sound I think I have ever heard._

'I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
>I'll do what you want me to do<br>I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
>And any old music will do'<p>

Regina snorted. "Oh Granny, don't quit your day job."

_Oh my God! Did she just snort. Too cute,_ Emma thought, and then realized that she was actually thinking the mayor was cute. She groaned to herself as she chugged the rest of her beer. "I'm going to get another," she informed Regina, and squeezed past her. Feeling the warmth of the brunette as she did made her eyes roll back in her head. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's fucking Regina ...get a grip, Savior._

Regina eyed her for a moment, and then turned her attention back to Ruby, who now called David to the stage. He smiled oh so charmingly as he grabbed the mic and smirked cockily as he read the card. He and turned toward the screen as the song filled the room.

'Uh Uh'

David lipped, in an Elvis sort of way.

'Got that real good feel good stuff  
>Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck<br>Rollin' on 35s  
>Pretty girl by my side'<p>

Emma grabbed another beer and took a swig, almost spitting it out all over Leroy as she watched her father get down and sing on the stage. "Hey, watch it sister," the grumpy dwarf warned.

She went to point at David, but changed her mind and just shook her head, making a beeline toward the mayor. She had no idea why she wanted to be near the brunette, but she did and she wasn't going to question it, at least not tonight.

'All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
>But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out<br>Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
>Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner<br>Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
>Yeah, that's my kind of night!'<p>

"I think he missed his calling as a country singer," Emma expressed. She sipped at her beer, checking Regina out of the corner of her eye.

"I have no words, dear."

They continued to watch as he finally finished and Ruby called at Hook, who got into a pose before the music started to play. He zeroed in on Emma as he started to sing.

'When I took you out  
>I knew what you were all about<br>But when I did  
>I didn't mean to turn you on'<p>

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Emma said, as she twisted her lips in disgust.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh please; you love that he gives you those puppy dog eyes and dotes all over you."

"No I don't," Emma snapped, and turned completely around so her back was to the pirate and she was facing Regina. Then her eyes went wide in surprise when she noticed that Robin had just made his way into the room with Marian on his arm. "Oh shit."

Regina could sense something was going on and was about to turn to see why Emma was making such a face, but was halted by the blonde before she could. "Don't look," Emma warned, her hands gently grabbing her shoulders to keep her from turning.

Annoyed, Regina glared at the sheriff, wanting to look all the more now that she was told not to. "Let go of me, Miss Swan."

"Regina," Emma grated, "Robin just walked in."

Regina stood frozen where she was for a long moment, finding solace in the one place she never expected. The green depths of Emma's eyes sucked her in and she almost forgot exactly where she was. "God," the queen finally said. "I didn't invite him."

Emma blinked from the hard black eyes Regina gave her. "Don't look at me! Trust me, he'd be the last person I'd invite."

Regina clenched her jaw, wondering why Emma had said that. She thought they would have gotten along since she was the one who brought his wife back from the dead. "Nonetheless, Sheriff, he is here," she grumbled irritably.

"Look Regina, I will just go ask him to leave."

"No," she lowered her voice. "I know he is only here because of Henry; I will just have to deal with it."

Emma's face turned sad. She knew that seeing Marian at Robin's side was all her fault. Just as it was her fault that Regina had that look in her eyes, and had to deal with seeing the couple and their happy faces on a daily bases. "Again, Regina I'm so…"

She was cut short by an abrupt hand raised up between them. "Don't say it; I've heard it enough," she reminded annoyingly.

"But…" Emma tried.

"No buts, okay? And by the way, you're missing Hook's serenade to you."

"Trust me, I'd rather be…" She wanted to say _I'd rather be talking to you, _but chickened out and just smiled instead. Regina lifted an eyebrow at the sudden halt from the blonde, but apparently words were not necessary. She knew what Emma wanted to say, and in fact, if she would just stopped being mad at the savior for a second, she'd agree that she'd rather talk to the annoying blonde then to watch that pirate try to seduce Emma.

"Okay Hook, that was well….." Ruby announced, and swallowed hard. "Well, it was interesting." She did a full body shiver and then pulled out the next lucky participant. "Yahoo," she cheered. "Next up is our beautiful white knight. Come on up, Emma."

Emma's eyes went really wide when she heard the wolf say she was up next. She shook her head and just stared at Regina, who began to smile and then started to laugh. "Get on up there, Miss Swan; let's see your moves."

"I have no moves," she whispered, her face white like she'd seen a ghost. "I can't sing."

Regina smirked. "The daughter of Snow White can't sing? Now that's just absurd," she teased, then playfully tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Go get em, tiger," she teased, pushing the blonde toward the stage.

"Come on Emma; we're all waiting," Ruby said, waving her hand to urge the Savior to the stage.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and tried to settle her nerves. "This can't be happening," she winced internally, yet miserably puffed out her cheeks and made the long walk toward the stage.

Ruby gave her a tiny hug when she got to the stage. "Here you go, sweetie," she joked. "Now knock em dead," she winked.

Emma took another breath as her blurry eyes took a look at the song she was supposed to sing. Why was she so nervous? She took on the dragon Maleficent and came out the victor. She'd gotten away from trolls and a huge giant, took on Regina's crazy mother and broke a curse. Not to mention she battled flying monkeys and defeated the Wicked Witch. So why was it so damn scary to sing in front of everyone? She inhaled another breath as the melody of the song filled the air. Now that her vision had cleared, she rolled her eyes and groaned as she looked at the song again. "Really Ruby? This God damned song? No way am I singing this."

Red shook her head. "Sorry hun, but I don't make them out; they magically appear when one touches it. Go on Emma, shake that money maker," she taunted, with a playful bounce to her brows.

"Shit," she hissed quietly, then realized everyone was watching her. _Well if that idiot Hook can do it, so can I._

"I don't mind spending some time…" Her voice cracked and she had to clear it, and timidly kept singing even though it sounded more like reading. "Just.. Hanging here…. with you."

"Come on sister! It's not a poetry reading!" Leroy yelled. "Sing it!"

Emma stood straighter and started to move her shoulders to feel the beat and get more into it, but then she missed a couple of lines and had to skip. "But when I walk they talk of suicide….Some people never get beyond their stupid pride…..But you can see the real me inside…And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh," she sang, getting more confident.

'Even though the gods are crazy  
>Even though the stars are blind<br>If you show me real love baby  
>I'll show you mine<br>I can make it nice and naughty  
>Be the devil and angel too<br>Got a heart and soul and body  
>Let's see what this love can do<br>Maybe I'm perfect for you,

Emma sang the chorus and found as she did she narrowed in on Regina, blocking everyone else out in the room. It was light and fun, and she danced and got more into it as the music went on.

_Is she singing to me? Wow she's doing a great job, actually on tune, and her cute little smile is adorable. _Regina flinched when those thoughts tumbled through her_. I did not think that. No, it must be the wine._ Then she noticed her glass was still half full.

'I could be your confidante  
>Just one of your girlfriends<br>But I know that's not what you want  
>If tomorrow the world ends<br>Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?'  
>'Now tell me who have you been dreaming of?<br>I and I alone, oh, no?

_Oh my God! She is singing to me!_ Regina realized, as she turned around and found no one really close to her. _Why is she singing to me?_ Robin's voice then jostled her out of her thoughts, and her eyes watching every movement on the blonde. "Having a good time?"

Annoyed and irritated by the man and him asking her that, of all things, she glared at him. "You're interrupting me, Robin," she snarled, but her face remained poised and regal. "And I was having a good time until you showed up."

"I apologize. I know I wasn't invited, I just wanted to wish Henry a happy birthday."

"Well he's outside on the go-karts, so go tell him and then leave," Regina told him straightforwardly. "And be sure to take that woman with you."

"Oh come Regina, don't be like that," he tried, and took her arm.

"Don't touch me," she warned, and yanked her arm free, causing him to wince and pull away.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely, with a sad frown. He knew better than to say more and quickly went outside.

Her heart hammering away in her chest, she took a few breaths to settle her nerves, turning her attention back to Emma just in time to see the ending. Watching her actually made Regina feel better.

'Maybe I'm perfect for you Even though the gods are crazy (Oh) Even though the stars are blind (Oh)'

Regina was starting to feel better watching the blonde sing and smile at her, and even continued to watch her as Emma made her way directly back to her. The crowd cheered and gave her high fives, praising her for how well she did. "I have no idea why you were so worried, dear; you did great," she barely got out, before hearing her own name blared throughout the room_._

_Oh God!_


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks again to all the awesome reviews!**

***Also yes I admit that the Paris song is definitely my guilty pleasure, but I'm ecstatic that some of you picked up on it.**

***And thanks to smiley9603 for the Beta**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, now now," Emma said, watching the panic spread across Regina's face. "It's just a little song," she reminded, in a tone in which someone would use talk to a frightened child. "Plus, you're the big bad evil queen; nothing frightens you," Emma mocked playfully.

"Shut it, Miss Swan," Regina growled. "I refuse to go up there and make a mockery of myself."

"Oh gezz Regina; it's just karaoke. I had to do it, so it's only fair."

"Come on Your Highness," Ruby said into the microphone. "Let's see whatcha got," she badgered.

"Yeah let's see what you got," Robin said, coming back inside just in time to witness that it was Regina's turn.

Emma ignored the thief and in fact moved so she was now standing in between him and the brunette. "Put it this way, I know you want to top my performance."

"Fine," Regina erupted, and gave the blonde a playful glare. "You," she began, as she delved deeply into Emma's green eyes for a moment before spinning toward the stage and strutting with that regal swagger that only Regina could pull off. "All want to see your queen, do you? Well if it's what you want, then you will get it," she declared, in a very superior tone.

Ruby suddenly felt unsure and frightened when Regina hissed as she snatched the card from her fingers. "Give me that." She kept that confident gaze as she read the fine print, then groaned and rolled her eyes. She even tried to change it with magic and grumbled to herself when it didn't work, then looked up to see Red shaking her head at her. "You can't use magic on it; it's picked just for you," she informed, and couldn't help her wink as she quickly made her exit.

_Let's do this, and let's give them all a show. _When the song started, Regina had her back turned and she kinked her neck to the side as she let it fill her body. _Yeah I'm gonna make Robin regret everything._ She closed her eyes as she let the beat take her away. In a poof of purple smoke, her outfit was transformed to a black sexy number with a hoodie and Emma's eyes went brighter when she noticed it.

The crowd erupted in their own whooaas. "Go Regina," Robin cheered with a cocky grin, then felt a slap to his arm from Marion. "Ow," he hissed, but it worked as he now stood quietly and at attention from the hard glare his wife gave him.

Emma smiled to herself at the domestic scene and then quickly turned her attention back to Regina and the hot black number she was wearing.

"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)"

As soon as Regina sang the first line all sexy and shaking her ass, Emma went to take a swallow from her beer and nearly dropped it from the sight of it.

"But you keep frontin' (uh)  
>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)<p>

_Oh my God, she's lifting her shirt up and showing skin. _Emma blinked as she fought the heat rising in her cheeks. _Nice abs._

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)<br>But you keep frontin' (uh)  
>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)<br>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)"

Regina was full blown sex kitten as she sang. Seductively pulling the hood down and then slowly and very sensually, she pulled the hoodie off to reveal just a skimpy black sports bra number.

Typical and hardly  
>The type I fall for<br>I like it when the physical  
>Don't leave me askin' for more<br>I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
>Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)<br>What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
>Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)<br>You've been sayin'  
>All the right things all night long<br>But I can't seem to get you over here  
>To help take this off<p>

Emma was so caught up in Regina's song that she almost forgot that this may not be suitable for young children. She glanced around quickly and was relieved to see that they weren't around. But what she did find was Robin staring and drooling over the town mayor, and she didn't like that one bit. She even noticed him rearranging himself and she clenched her teeth in annoyance. _Really Robin? You get a hard on with your wife standing by you… very classy of you. _She gritted her teeth and then softened when she saw Regina dancing and looking right at her. Not Robin.

Baby can't you see (see)  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)<br>And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<p>

_Oooo the chair thingy is a nice touch Regina, so stripper of you,_ Emma thought, and now had to wiggle from the unexplained moisture she was suddenly finding in parts of her clothing. _Unexplained? Shit maybe I should go get some fresh air._

"Well hello love, I've missed you," Hook purred next to Emma's ear.

Emma jerked her ear away from the pirate before he decided to kiss it. "I'm trying to watch Regina," she informed rather rudely and kept her eyes on the mayor. She noticed that Regina's dark eyes were watching her as she sang.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (uh)<br>Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<p>

_Is she singing to me? _Emma pulled at her collar feeling rather warm and on impulse she pressed her cold beer against her forehead in an attempt to cool off. "What's the matter love?" Hook pressed. "You don't look to good; maybe I should take you home."

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

"I'm fine!" She snapped, now getting really annoyed by the pirate. All she wanted to do was watch Regina. "Go away."

But you keep frontin' (uh)

"Sheesh," he finally relented. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm tired of trying to figure it out." He threw his hands up and left without another word.

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)<p>

Emma didn't even hear Hook, instead she peered over at Robin again to see beads of sweat gather at his brow and she rolled her eyes at the desire that filled his. _I bet he wants to loosen your buttons, Regina, but no he had his chance. I won't let anyone play with your buttons but me. _The blonde blinked in surprise as that thought rolled in. _No I didn't mean that… no no._ Then fiery images filled the floor of the stage as Regina danced. _Nice touch… very nice._ "Grrrrrr!" Emma quickly slapped a hand across her lips, from shock at hearing the growl that escaped.

"Good God Regina, you sure no how to show off your stuff." _Wow…..wow? What is wrong with me?_

As soon as the song was about to end she noticed all the slack jaws around the room in total shock to see the performance that their dear mayor gave. She also noticed the Prince of Thieves staring at Regina as if he were in a trance and was coming up to the stage like he was going to escort her off. _Oh like hell you are. _Emma flew right past Robin and offered the mayor her hand before he knew what hit him. "Here," she presented her hand, and to her surprise Regina took it without saying a rude comment or ignoring her.

"Well thank you, Miss Swan, but I'm quite capable of walking down a few steps."

"Yet you still took my hand," Emma countered, and then noticed that Regina still held her hand, and she found that she rather liked the feel of the mayor's skin against her own.

"Only because I saw Robin coming, and I didn't want to talk to him."

"I know, I saw it too, and that's why I offered."

Regina yanked her hand back immediately. "I don't need you to rescue me."

"That's not all I want," she stammered weakly. "I mean I was trying."

"Save it," Regina growled. "In fact I don't know…"

Emma quickly cut her off and changed the subject. "By the way Regina, wow, and I do mean wow on your performance up there. I had no idea that you could sing."

Shocked the mayor blinked; she wasn't prepared for the compliment and the sincerity of it. "Oh that." She played it off. "That was nothing." _What the? I never do that? What is wrong with me?_

"Oh please Regina, you were wonderful and you know it."

Regina smirked and crossed her arms. "Well maybe, and I guess it worked."

"Worked?"

"Yeah because I see Robin and Marian are fighting." She casually flung a finger toward the unhappy couple.

Emma felt hopeful that the dance was for her, but deep down she knew better and Regina had just made it clear. "Yeah," she swallowed. "Trust me, you had him all hot and bothered," she said firmly. "And, uh well not only him," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Red announced the next lucky person. "Okay this is going to be a duet, between our newest members of Storybrooke… and no Elsa, it's not you."

Elsa pouted. "What? Why?"

"Patience dear Frozen One, you will get your chance to sing Let It Go," Red teased, then announced. "Anastasia and Dmitri."

"Oh barf," Regina spewed. "I bet they sing some sappy love song."

Emma snorted out a giggle and then laughed harder at the squeal of joy that leaped from Anastasia throat as she read the card. "I think you are right, Regina."

Regina shot her a look and lightly shrugged her right shoulder. "Oh please, dear Miss Swan, I'm always right."

Just then the soft melody filled the room, and the Russian princess said into the mic before she began to sing. "Here is your chance to hold that special someone really close."

Regina gasped and backed up upon hearing Anastasia say that, only because she saw Marian flee the room and Robin turning and coming her way. "Shit," she fretted.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked, as she saw the panic fill the mayor's eyes.

"I can't dance with him; hide me," Regina admitted in a rush of panic, and spun behind the blonde.

Emma's lip curved into a huge smile from seeing Regina act this way. It was so not like her. "Too late Regina, I'm pretty sure he can see you."

Regina raised her hand up and was ready to poof herself away….far….far….away….. when….

Emma softly gathered it up in her own hand. "You don't need that." She could feel the magic swirl around her and knew that Regina wanted to run away from there with a cloud of purple mist. She tugged on her hand as she led her out on the dance floor and away from Robin.

"What are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"I'm saving you," Emma winked, and before Regina could clearly state YET again that she didn't need saved, or pull away, she cautiously laced their fingers together. She inhaled deeply and dared to do something she thought just hours ago she would never do. She carefully and very gently placed Regina's hands around her neck, and by doing so it made their bodies now only a mere inches away. She felt the mayor's breath hitch, and the surprise was evident in both of their eyes.

"Like I said," Regina's voice was low and shaky. "I don't need saving."

"No, but I do owe you a favor," Emma husked, and softly placed her hand on the brunette's hip. "Cause you see, if you are already dancing I don't think Robin will ask. Well at least I'm hoping he won't," she quipped, and then realized she had revealed more than she wanted to.

"I see, " Regina rasped, and actually left her hands around the Savior's neck, and doing so it made her move even closer to the blonde, especially when she felt the tug of Emma's hands on her hips, bringing her almost flush with the sheriff. "So you tell me, is he backing off?" She whispered against Emma's shoulder.

Feel your breath on my shoulder  
>And I know we couldn't get any closer<br>I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love  
>As we move into the night I get crazy<p>

Emma didn't notice the stupid thief anymore; in fact she didn't notice anyone else in the room as she now moved her hands from Regina's hips and placed them in the small of her back. Their bodies were now impossibly close and the trickle of Regina's hot breath against her neck almost made her eyes roll back into her head.

Regina couldn't believe she was actually dancing with the annoying sheriff, let alone Snow's daughter. Hell if she got down right technical, this was her step granddaughter. Yet this felt too good; in fact, it felt downright perfect to have Emma's arms around her. She felt her dark heart flicker with a warm, sweet glow. It was new and she couldn't control the way it made her feel, and that in and of itself scared her. She wanted to run away from it, but something made her only move in closer… so close that she could feel Emma's breasts rub against her own. It sent a tremor that hit every cell in her body, making it come alive with arousal that she knew deep in her stomach that she had never felt before.

I wanna take forever tonight  
>Wanna stay in this moment forever<br>I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
>I wanna take forever tonight<br>Fill you up, fill you up with love  
>When we close the door all I need is in your eyes<br>I wanna take forever tonight

Emma breath caught at the feel of Regina's body molded against her own as they swayed in harmony with the beat. "Can we, Regina?" She whispered against the brunette's ear.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut as Emma's husky voice drifted against her ear. It tormented her and she clenched her teeth tightly together trying to desperately to hold on to the tiny part that was still left in her that hated this woman in her arms. Yet it was slipping further and further away, to that point where she could no longer hold on to it. Instead she was holding on to the blonde for dear life, and even though it terrified her, she found that she still couldn't let go of her.

Touch my lips, I'm on fire  
>You're the only one I'll ever desire<br>Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow  
>When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy<p>

"So can we?" Emma asked again, her voice louder as she dared to look the Mayor in the eyes.

Regina heard her the first time, but she wasn't sure what to say or even dare to move. What was the Savior asking her? "What?" Her voice was low and timid.

Emma now felt a shiver of fear roll across her heart and swallowed as she sunk into the brown eyes across from her own. _Oh my God, what am I doing?_

"Emma?" Regina asked, as a worried line found its way to her brow. She could sense that the blonde was nervous and was now unsure what she was asking just a moment before. Unbidden, her hand reached up and cupped Emma's check softly. "What can we…?"

Emma sucked in a ragged breath at the feel of the Mayor's warm hand against her cheek. It felt soft, caring, and absolutely right as she gazed into those sincere beautiful eyes. She felt the sting of tears in her own eyes and couldn't explain why. She knew Regina was waiting and she finally just said what was apparently in her heart. "Can we stay in this moment forever?"


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks for all of the great reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them***

**Chapter 4**

Regina stared at the blonde, feeling as if everything just went in slow motion. The pain in her chest told her that maybe this was all just a bizarre dream. She wasn't really here; she didn't just sing a song and practically strip on stage in front of the entire town, and she most certainly didn't look at the annoying sheriff when she did. And she wasn't inches away from those beautiful lips as her hands rested perfectly around Emma's neck. She didn't even swallow hard when she heard her voice ask her if she wanted to stay like this forever.

But apparently she was here because the voice that used to irritate her now seemed to awaken her entire body in ways that Regina had been sure would stay dormant forever. "Regina?" Emma asked, her eyes now nervously gazing at her with concern.

"What?" she whispered, and took a breath, finally daring to take a step back from the Savior. Her arms and hands instantly felt the loss of the blonde's warmth as soon as she pulled away.

Emma's shaky breath flew through the frown on her lips. "You don't, do you," she barely choked out.

"Miss Swan," Regina muttered. "I don't know what you are asking."

Emma shot her a look. "Yes you do, Regina."

Regina crossed her arms and looked down. It was not characteristic of a queen, but she couldn't look Emma in the eyes "I ….I don't," she exhaled, her chest heaving with a painful breath.

Emma clenched her teeth. "Don't do this," she all but cried. "I know you feel it, so don't try to deny it."

"I am not," she spat quietly. "So don't you, of all people, tell me what to do."

"Someone needs to," she retorted, and dared to grab her wrist. As soon as Regina felt her fingers against her skin, she tried to pull away, but Emma was quicker and just laced their fingers together. "You feel it; you feel this." She pulled their hands up almost to eye level.

Tears welled up in the Mayor's eyes. "I feel nothing," she glared.

Emma read the lie as quickly as Regina said it. "You're lying."

Regina finally got her hand free. "I'm not doing this." And with just a flick of her hand she disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

"Fuck!" Emma hissed. "Damn it, Regina." She clenched her fists tightly together as she weaved her way through the happy couples still dancing.

Snow was dancing with her husband, and as he pivoted, she just happened to see her daughter walk by in a rush, distress evident in her eyes. She broke away from Charming and went after her. "Honey," she said softly, as she finally caught up to her. "What's wrong?"

Emma stopped and inhaled deeply to quiet some of her frustration. "It's nothing," she breathed.

"Emma," Snow said softly, knowing something was going on. "Did you and Regina have a fight again?"

David finally came up to them. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing!" Emma said, more forceful this time, trying like hell to keep the tears well hidden and far away. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of her parents because what she felt for the Evil Queen was clearly one sided.

Snow gave her daughter a sorrowful look and sighed. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes, but clenched her jaw tightly instead. "Have you ever considered that maybe you just can't help or be the damn hero every time?" she snapped. Her eyes went wide in realization of how bad it sounded when she knew her parents just wanted to help. "I'm sorry," her voice gentled. "Can you just watch Henry for a little while? I need some air." She waited until her mother nodded her head, but didn't stick around for any more conversation.

As soon as the cool night air hit her face she felt a renewed courage and strength that wasn't there minutes before. "Where did you disappear to?" She whispered to the bright stars that hung with a twinkle and seemed to beckon her to not to give up. She took a breath and concentrated really hard on her voice, her hair, her smell… god she loved the way she smelled. She gathered another breath, and as she let the vision of Regina fill her soul, those dark eyes that seemed to really see her made her pulse quicken and her heart seemed to follow suit. Her body began to tingle with a familiarity and warmth that she only felt when she was holding Regina close. Then the warmth faded and left her with a frosty chill and dizziness that made her gasp for air and cling to any sense of normalcy she could find. She blinked her eyes open with a startled breath.

It was dark, and she realized within seconds that she was no longer standing on the street. She had no idea where she was, but the smell filled her with a sense of relief that she knew it; in fact, she knew it well.

Her eyes took a few beats to adjust and when they did she saw Regina standing there only inches away glaring at her. Well, she just assumed she was glaring because the room was a little too dark to quite make her out. She slightly shook off the wooziness she felt from apparently making her first successful jump. On instinct her fingers rubbed at her temple. "Whoa," she weakly muttered.

Regina wanted to hide away in her mansion until whatever she was feeling for Emma Swan went away. She did the same thing when Robin's wife came back, and she would have stayed that way if it weren't for her son. Now standing in the near darkness of her bedroom trying to keep the tiny world of Storybrooke out of her life, the damn white knight herself somehow made that impossible. By doing what she was good at and poofing herself right into her own bedroom like she was some sort of savior, yet that was exactly who Miss Swan was. She wanted to scream and demand her to leave, but her body seemed frozen as she stood and watched Emma try to shake off the effects from making her first jump. She had to admit that deep down she was impressed with how this woman had it in her to actually find her and get to her as fast as she did.

"Miss Swan," she finally whispered, her voice breaking. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Um I," she responded bleakly. "I …I…," she swallowed. "I did it," she said, her voice now sounding shocked that she actually made it to Regina when all she wanted to do was find her.

"Well, now you can go."

"No," Emma promptly countered. "I'm not leaving." She then thought she had better hurry and close the small gap that was between them before Regina tried to disappear again. "Don't," she said softly, as she quickly grabbed the brunette's hand again.

"I wasn't," Regina caved. Her tone was sad and nothing at all like Emma had expected.

"Why did you then?"

"Because this isn't happening."

"Well something is happening, and you can deny it all you want. You can even pull away again and again, but I can read you Regina, and you know all you will be doing is lying… to me and to yourself."

Regina tried to yank her hand free, but Emma just held firm. "Let me go!" she demanded with an evil glare, and only found that the Savior only shook her head and stepped even closer.

"I let you go before, and I'm done watching you walk away from me," Emma replied sorrowfully. "Never again," she whispered quietly, and felt the tension on her fingers go lax. Moments slowly went by as they stood just mere inches from one another, "its okay," she finally said soothingly.

Puzzlement weighed the Queen's brow. "What?"

Emma sported a grin even though Regina could barely make it out in the very dim light of the room. "Oh come on, don't give me what again."

"I am not doing this." And this time she succeeded in tearing her hand away from Emma's.

The blonde sighed. "Do you really want me to go?"

Regina's eyes glared even harder than they did before. "That's what I said," she hissed.

"I just think, wait, no I know you felt what I felt," she swallowed. Not being able to really see Regina's face was driving her crazy so with a flick of her wrist the lights went on in the room.

Regina blinked and her nostrils flared with anger. "Who said you could turn the damn light on, Miss Swan? In fact, who told you that you could just poof yourself right into my bedroom."

Emma shook her head and she really wanted to roll her eyes at the childish way Regina was acting. "Well that," she twirled her index finger around mockingly. "That actually was an accident," she admitted weakly.

Regina gave her a look and then rolled her eyes. "Figures," she groaned. "Well, you did it, and now you can go just as fast as you came in."

"So this," she was about to admit defeat and walk out of Regina's door since she had no earthly idea how to poof herself away. "No, Regina I'm not going, because like I told you before, maybe I was brought here to find everyone's happy endings. And now I think I know exactly how to give that to you."

Regina shot her a wicked, hard look. "And I take it by the cockiness in your tone, that you, my dear Savior, are just that person?" She snorted. "Oh please, don't give yourself so much credit. You just annoy me, and trust me you are not even remotely my type."

Emma just gave her a sly smile. "Yeah, my dear Queen, and you can just deny everything like you do oh so often, but I felt it. In fact, I heard it when I held you close."

"Seriously?" She cackled maliciously, "You, Miss Swan only wish that were the case, and by doing so, you only imagined it," she rasped, and had to turn away from the blonde before Emma could read her. She couldn't allow this to happen; in fact she kept telling herself over and over that what she was feeling wasn't real. She loved Daniel and she loved Robin; there just wasn't room in her heart to love this infuriating, idiot of a sheriff who just happened to be her nemesis Snow White's daughter. But even standing this close to Emma, that ragged, unfamiliar beat deep in her heart told her that everything she thought she knew before wasn't true, even though she believed it and wanted it so badly. If anything, history has told her was that villains didn't get their happy endings. So if she hurt so much over losing Daniel and Robin, how could she walk down this path with Emma?

"You want to play that card? Okay then I will go that route with you," Emma said, trying to stay calm when deep down she knew Regina was trying to cover up what she knew damn well she felt.

"No, you are leaving," she spat.

"No, you tell me why I felt whatever that was I felt with you," Emma fretted. "Because…."

"It's just because we have magic, that's all," the brunette cut her off.

Emma eyed her for a moment, not buying Regina's lame explanation. "Pffft, that's not it, because just the other day I accidentally bumped into Gold and….." Her lips twisted in a pretend notion that she was deep in thought. "Hmmm nope… nothing there, and not to mention how many times I've talked to and touched Tink …..and again, hmmmmm nothing. Hell, I've even touched the blue fairy once and I have to say I definitely didn't feel a god damn thing." The blonde then let out an exaggerated sigh. "So, no, that isn't it."

"It is what it is, nothing more," Regina said firmly, raising her head high and now looking Emma in the eyes.

"Is it?" Emma now smiled because she knew the truth even if this woman wouldn't fess up to it. "You know Regina, I never pegged you for a coward," she taunted, hoping that her heart was right and didn't end up burned to a crisp from that remark.

Regina winced internally at the boldness in the way Emma seemed to toy with her. "Coward?" She tasted the word in her mouth and her eyebrow rose slightly as infuriation clouded her brown eyes. "You had better watch your step, Miss Swan," she threatened.

Emma continued to give her that sly smile as she actually dared to step closer to the angry woman. "Well you must be, because you still won't admit what is so obvious."

"What is obvious is that you have lost your mind."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not lying to myself." Emma slipped even closer and was surprised that Regina actually stood her ground. "I saw you, no, I can see you, and I think I've always been the only one that really can. Now that I've held you in my arms and felt that tingle. …well, I just keep going back over it in my mind and we have never gotten that close before. Shit, Regina, we've never even shared a hug….not ever, not even when we rescued Henry from Pan. Maybe if we would have, we would have faced it then," she tried to explain, feeling annoyed with herself for having it not come out as smooth as it was in her head.

Regina got it; she always understood this woman, even when Emma didn't really understand herself. "So, we have this magic connection. It still doesn't mean what you think it means."

"Okay, then if it doesn't mean that, then…" she took a shaky breath, but now found that she was standing only inches from the brunette.

"Then?"

Emma went silent as she observed Regina, especially her eyes that seemed to always give her away. "Then kiss me."

Regina blinked. "Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me. If this is nothing but some sort of dumb, magical bond, then one little kiss will mean nothing."

Regina wasn't prepared for that, and her heart that was thumping at a maddening rate in her chest told her exactly why. "I'm not kissing you," she voiced strongly.

"Why? It's just one tiny kiss, and if it's just what you say it is, it won't mean a thing," Emma purred, and bounced her brows up and down just for the added affect.

The Queen suddenly found herself at a point where she had no idea what to do. She would normally just disappear again in a blur of purple and hide away until this no longer mattered. But the pull of this woman and that shit eating grin on her face made her want to just wipe that look right off of it. So, if Emma wanted a kiss, then a kiss is what the Savior was going to get.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Emma waited for what seemed like an eternity for Regina to just kiss her. Hell, the idea for her to swoop in and do it instead was beyond tempting. She wouldn't deny it, but she knew that this step had to be Regina's to take. Breath by breath she waited. It was only seconds, but Emma was a runner and the longer she waited, the more she wanted to do just that and run away. But Emma knew that if she ran, she would never get another chance to know what those sweet lips that were now only inches from her own tasted like. So she smiled and never took her eyes off Regina's dark brown eyes.

"So?" Emma couldn't help but ask, yet didn't move a muscle. She loved having the Mayor so close to her, but at the same time it was hard on her restraint as the pull between them was enormous.

Regina was frightened and although nothing usually scared her, she now stood frozen. She contemplated how this would turn out and unbidden her gaze dropped to Emma's lips. On reflex, her tongue swiped over her own lips, and she noticed right away that the Savior's eyes darkened with the early stirrings of arousal as her own flew down her body. It made her act, and no longer thinking, she lunged forward and captured Emma's lips in a completely welcomed kiss.

Regina quietly moaned, finding it better than she had ever dared to dream. The feel of the blonde's sigh into her mouth as her hands fisted the collar of the Savior's jacket made her heart speed up with desire, and she couldn't help but push Emma back against the wall. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as her back collided with the rough surface, gripping The blonde her harder and holding her tight as Regina's body softly molded against her own. She couldn't resist running her right hand up her back to thread fingers through Regina's dark hair, making her groan into her mouth and spurring Emma on as she lightly tugged at the silken strands.

Emma's eyes rolled back in her head at the sounds Regina made; her knees grew weak and her nipples instantly became painfully hard. Then as if the clock struck twelve, Regina ripped her mouth away and quickly moved back. "This isn't happening," she growled.

Dazed from being completely in the moment and caught up in her own arousal, it took Emma a few seconds to register what Regina was saying. "What? Why?" She blinked, and found herself licking her lips to hold on to any traces of the Mayor's kiss.

"I kissed you Miss Swan, so now you can go!" Her voice raised an octave as she pointed to the door.

"Don't do this," Emma's voice cracked with sadness.

"Just go," Regina's tone now softened, as she turned her back to Emma.

"Regina," Emma began, and had to clear her throat from getting choked up. "Why are you doing this?"

Regina closed her eyes to ward off her own tears and took a deep breath. "You know why, so just go before we make this any harder on ourselves."

Emma felt the tear escape down her cheek. She knew that Regina just revealed more to her then even she had realized, but also knew it was pointless to try to argue with her when she was being like this. "Fine, I will go," she exhaled. "But just so you know, I think you suck!" she retorted, now feeling anger bubble up in her throat.

Regina flinched and turned back toward the blonde. "Miss Swan, you know where the door is," she hissed.

"Yeah, and you know what? I actually know how to use it," she snapped, and stomped to Regina's bedroom door. Emma gave her one last smirk and flung it open, quickly darting through and slamming it shut behind her so hard that the entire house shook. Moments later, the same earth shattering noise was heard when she did the same thing to the front door.

Regina stood quietly, her arms hugging her midriff tightly as the tears she had fought back while Emma was in the room now found their way out. She felt her heart thud irregularly in her chest and she let her breath out in a long huff, trying desperately to make the pain go away or in the very least make it lessen. This just felt different than when Marian came back, or even back with Daniel... She blew out another breath and kinked her neck to the side, telling herself over and over that it's not the same because this is nothing but one meaningless kiss. There were no fireworks, and her heart felt nothing. The tears fell harder now. She could lie to herself over and over, but she couldn't deny what had happened between her and the Savior. Because if she was honest with herself, there weren't fireworks…it felt more like cannons going off when they kissed, and her entire soul had came to life in that moment she held Emma in her arms.

"This can't be happening." Regina's voice was small as it escaped her trembling lips. "And I can't let it, we don't fit. She's light and I'm dark; she's the God damned Savior and I'm the Evil Queen. It makes no sense at all," she fretted, as she walked to the bedroom window and ran a firm hand through her hair. She gazed out across the street and the lonely lights that were the only thing alive. "I wouldn't survive this time."

"You will, Regina," a gravelly voice broke through the quietness in her room, and when she spun around she saw the image in her mirror. "You wanted him to write you a happy ending; maybe this is your happy ending," the genie dared to whisper.

The vein in Regina's forehead jumped as she narrowed in on her slave in the mirror. "Who told you that you could speak?"

Sidney slowly shook his head. "You and Henry came up short when it came to finding the person responsible for writing 'The Book' …am I right?"

"We were close, and I will not rest until I get him."

"You know something Regina? He did leave you a clue to your happy ending. Do you remember what he said?"

"I am not going there. That was only a ploy to deter me and make me give up on finding him and forcing him to write me a better ending," she seethed with a hardened glare.

He couldn't contain his eye roll if he wanted too. "Oh please, Your Highness; sometimes I wish I could smack some sense into you."

"And I should just shatter you into a million pieces."

Sidney took a moment to let the Queen's quick temper pass before he cleared his throat. "He said….Happiness is just an illusion of one's fate; a lovely idea designed to make you believe in fairy tales. But real life is no happily ever after; happy endings are only in books. You, Regina, changed your original happy ending the moment you cast the curse. So who wants an ending Regina, when beginnings are always more fun? And your beginning has always been right in front you, if you would just open your eyes and see it."

Now Regina had to roll her eyes. "Oh please, that mumbo jumbo?" She snorted and turned her eyes back to the empty streets below as she secretively wished she could see Emma.

"Go to her Regina; listen to your heart for once."

Regina groaned inwardly. "You mind your own business, you old bat." She flung her wrist in the direction of the mirror and poofed it into her vault. "There, that should shut you up." She finally moved from the window and started to get undressed, pulling the black hoodie over her head. In a flicker, an image of herself dancing and singing and when she did, all she could think about was Emma, and the thought of her going home with anyone else drove Regina insane. She gripped at both temples and squeezed. "Stop it," she cried. "It's not true, it can't be. She's annoying, and she's she's ….." she couldn't continue because all she wanted was to feel Emma's arms back around her and her lips against her own. Then a thought came to her, and she knew she had to just try. If it broke her heart and it was too late, then so be it. It was time to be strong and stop being scared. It was time for her to be the Evil Queen.

With a flash, she was now dressed, looking every part the Queen in her black dress with the high collar. She sucked in a breath followed by a smirk, and the within a second vanished in a plum of purple.

….

Emma pulled at her own collar to ward of the night's chill. "Next time you go after her, make sure you drive," she vented to the moon that now hung over head. "How in the hell did I do that anyways?" She blew out her breath and watched it disappear into the night.

"Yeah, dear, how in the world did you manage to poof yourself right into my bedroom?" The snide little comment dangled as bait, which worked because Emma immediately stopped dead in her tracks and her back reared rigidly tight. "What's the matter, Savior? You said you wanted to dance with me; well, here's your chance."

Emma still hadn't turned around as her forehead crumpled in confusion. Didn't she already dance with her? Hell didn't she already get past first base? Finally, she closed her eyes and dared to turn toward the brunette. "Dance?" she breathed out annoyingly. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked at the image she saw. "What the…" she faded off.

Regina's eyebrow tweaked slightly from the surprise very evident in Emma's eyes. She swallowed her smirk in an effort to keep up the appearance. "So, my darling dear, you said you were going to ask me," she purred regally, as she stood with elegance and poise.

Emma's mouth slowly fell open and the corner of her upper lip curved slightly. She stared at Regina, feeling light headed and flustered beyond reason. "I uh, what's going on?" she finally spat..

Regina sighed drastically, "It's still early, is it not?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, I knew going to bed would be in vain," she smiled, sauntering a little closer to the blonde.

"Why is that?"

The brunette inched even closer. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, but her outward appearance was smooth and confident. "Well, Miss Swan," she enunciated slowly. "You got me wired, or should I say your kisses got me wired."

"Kisses?" Emma asked, her eyes sparkling with intrigue. "Cause if my memory serves me, I believe it should be kiss, as in one."

"I think we could rectify that," she husked, and Emma could see the playfulness in the Mayor's eyes. "And besides, you're killing me in those Levis," she growled, as the darkness in her eyes gave her the once over.

"Why, Your Majesty, did you just check me out?" Emma questioned with mock pretense as if she was upset over it.

"I may have," she teased. "So, does the Savior have a curfew?"

That drew a giggle from Emma's throat. "Not the last time I checked, but you never know with my mother."

"Well now….how about that dance, Miss Swan?"

"Dance, huh." Emma's lips twisted in thought as she closed the remaining space that separated them. "I think we have the dancing part covered don't you think?" She tilted her head to the side. "And you said the kisses have you wired, so….." she trailed off with a bounce of her eyebrows.

"So?" Regina played, and batted her eyelashes innocently.

Emma couldn't restrain her smile as she shook her head. "I get it," she said, as she played along and softly tugged at the Queen's hip to pull her even closer. "It's my turn," she quickly darted her tongue out to lick her bottom lip. The softness in Regina's eyes looked almost unsure… shy even. This was a totally different side to the brunette, and Emma had to wonder if this part of her was always there, just buried deeply from all the pain that she had went through. She thought that maybe this is what Regina would have looked like when she was that young girl who rescued her mother so long ago.

Emma felt a wave of tenderness rush through her as she slowly moved her head so their lips were now just a breath apart. She felt the heat radiating off of her; it was warm and reassuring in the night air.

While the rest of the street was quiet, their hearts were very much awake, as if they knew of the highly charged atmosphere. It was like the moment before lightening strikes… the back of Regina's neck tingled, a slow shudder moved down her thighs and a warm glow spread slowly across her abdomen in anticipation.

"If I kiss you, and you pull away again…." She swallowed, now feeling nervous. "I don't think I could…" Emma's voice was unsteady as she struggled briefly, and then finally just touched Regina's lips with her own. It was soft and sweet and completely different than the other kiss. Dimly she felt the Queen's hands come up to carefully grasp her biceps, but most of her attention was centered on the connection of her mouth to Regina's, the remarkable softness of her lips and the way they moved against her own. It was slow and deliriously sweet, and Emma wasn't sure if she was really kissing the formidable Evil Queen.

The blonde finally pulled away, maybe to make sure that she was still kissing Regina, because with her recent past and all the things that happened to her in Storybrooke, she just had to make sure. She smiled as she drew away, looking directly into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Wow," Emma whispered, still feeling a little stunned that she had been kissed like that by this woman. She had expected to be ravished after the last kiss, but this one was so surprisingly gentle, especially considering that Regina was dressed as she was the day she went back and about screwed everything up, "You never cease to amaze me," she whispered gently, as she secretly fought to catch her breath.

Regina nodded ever so briefly. "Oh yeah, why is that dear?" she asked, her voice now husky, even unsteady.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I wasn't expecting that." Her forehead narrowed and her lips quirked into a knowing grin.

Regina blinked, now unsure if the savior liked their kiss. She was about to ask when Emma shook her head as if she could read her mind. "Hmmm, I think I require another to see if it's something that will amaze me every time," she noted with a wink as she moved forward and kissed her again.

Regina found herself swept up in the Savior's kisses; they were a little stronger than the previous one, but not as demanding as their first. She was breathless when they parted once more, and found that her hand had moved from her biceps to her neck. Carefully she ran her hands up under the collar of Emma's jacket then down the smooth, yet so incredibly strong arms, causing the blonde's body to shiver from her caress.

"I have always wanted to do that," Regina confided.

Emma's eyes twinkled with delight from hearing her confession, and she wrapped her arms further around the brunette, pulling her even closer and hugging her as their bodies pressed together. Regina tilted her head back. "So my dear Emma, would you like to go on a magic carpet ride with me?"

Emma snorted and her cheeks blushed a deep crimson. "Uh," she swallowed. "You get right to the point don't you?" Her mind suddenly went to all the things that they would be doing in the bedroom, Regina's office, her car, and the station.

Regina could see the faraway look in Emma's eyes so she gently placed her hand to the side of her face. "Hey, I just thought it would be something you would like to do."

"Oh trust me, I do. It's just, don't you think we are rushing things a little?"

Regina gave her an odd look. "It's just a carpet ride, dear."

"What the," Emma took a step back. "Well when you say it like that, maybe we shouldn't."

"Emma," Regina drawled softly. "What's going on? I just wanted you to see things I know you have yet to see here in this town. I know it's late….so maybe we should just call it a night." She paused as she watched the sheriff's face suddenly change.

"Oh my God, I'm an idiot."

"I never doubted that," Regina teased. "But honestly, I find it quite endearing at times."

"You are talking about... like a real carpet… like the carpet…I mean the magic carpet…." She stumbled over her words. "I mean, I bet yours is magic, I mean ….oh my God, I will just shut up."

By this point Regina finally clued in on Emma's ramblings, and softly giggled from what the blonde was thinking. "Yes, dear, shut up," she agreed, as she tugged on the lapels of Emma's jacket and kissed her, while her other hand summoned for the magic carpet. "See," she pointed, when she had finished thoroughly kissing the Savior. "A magic carpet." She winked and then whispered softly in Emma's ear. "Plus, for your information I personally have no carpet….but it's just as much, or even more magical."


End file.
